Magic of Love
by CookieDecor22
Summary: Spending the holidays back in your hometown isn't that bad, especially since Alice brought the closest person she knew to visit her grandfather in Moscow. Just enough magic to make the first night there comfortable.


**2013-12-21, 22:58**

* * *

**Happy first day of winter and greetings from Alaska! The weather isn't as cold as you might imagine, other than the below-32*F/below-0*C reports. Then again, I'm used to living in cold weather, so not even wearing fluffy jacket at night is normal for me. Well, having the heater on is normal, too, so I can't really argue.**

**This is a Christmas-themed oneshot and probably not my best. Honestly, I like Faint Fragrance better. Speaking of Faint Fragrance, this story is roughly based on another one of Perfume's songs, this time being Magic of Love and Bakugan Battle Club Weekly Challenge: BBC's Epic Trials Week 89 (just happened to use lyrics from Magic of Love :O). Not going to do an ending A/N, so read and review! Happy holidays!**

* * *

**Magic of Love**

"I think **I'll **do the cooking."

"You **are** the host, after all."

"I am **not** the host!"

"Yes, you **are**, Miss I'm-a-Famous-Inventor's-Granddaughter."

Alice stuck her tongue out at Shun after he made that comment. She invited him to go with her to go back to Moscow for a couple days to visit Dr. Gehabich. Recently, he came up with an invention of a safe, portable heater with multiple adjustment settings and other fancy stuff that was becoming very popular, thus made him rich, sort of. In fact, his portable heater was such a big hit that he used some of the profits to pay for Shun and Alice's entire plane flight, First Class. Right now, he was busy attending a gallery and introducing his product to all, leaving his granddaughter and her boyfriend at home.

"Okay, fine. I like that title of being a famous inventor's granddaughter, but he'll still be a scientist to me. It's just all in that occupation sphere." She walked over to the kitchen and read the papers on the counter. "Let's see what we should make for dinner tonight. This note just said that Grandfather won't be back until ten."

"And you didn't notice this earlier?"

"I guess he'd rather leave a sticky note that I can read anytime than give a call that I might or might nor answer depending on me. Oh, you want to make a gingerbread house?"

"Gingerbread house?" Shun closed the magazine he was reading, which happing to be a cooking magazine. "How coincidental. Looks like your grandfather was learning how to cook. This is a tall pile of magazine subscriptions on the tea table."

"I've seen worse. Julie's a fashion magazine addict, and Runo's parents order cooking magazines to spice up their menus." She went back to the tea table and dug through the piles. "Look. Inventors' magazines. Ideas, innovations, and inspirations for the eager people."

"Yeah. Why don't you go back to making dinner?" Shun check his watch and then the grandfather clock. "Since you're grandfather won't be back for dinner, how about making something of our own familiar taste?"

"Shun!" Alice threw a potholder at him, who caught it and threw it back. "If my grandfather heard that, he'd kick you out immediately! I just hope he doesn't sneeze in the middle of his presentation."

"Superstitious. He'd paid for our ride here, so I don't think he'll kick me out that easily."

"You-" Now Alice rushed over with a spatula in her hands, but Shun used his ninja skills and immediately grabbed her hand, pulled it back, and suppressed her. "You've got to stop doing this every time. Else, if I were to break up with you, it would be even worse than domestic abuse."

"Okay, why are you even talking about break up?" he asked, staring at Alice's eyes, which she rolled while in the awkward position. "No offense, but this is actually quite fun. I'll help you with dinner, okay?" Shun picked up the spatula and handed it to Alice apologetically.

"Just an example, no need to overreact. Although it was random with me and this spatula." She brushed herself off and looked through the cabinets and refrigerator. "I think grandfather premade some dinner and stored it in containers."

"Are we allowed to eat that? That could be his lunch."

"More or less. I'll hold all responsibility for the missing food. I **really** want to make that gingerbread house."

"Cliche, but whatever. Should we reheat some of that dinner to eat?"

"Grandfather wouldn't mind. Help yourself out." Alice opened the refrigerator door and bowed to Shun like a doorman. Shun walked over and eyed her suspiciously but couldn't help chuckling. "I'm overdoing it, am I?"

He took out a container of salad and brushed some of her hair aside. "No, it's just right. Don't we have to decorate a Christmas tree, too?"

Alice laughed uneasily and playfully brushed Shun's hand away. :"We can do that after dinner, can we?"

"I don't know. Your choice."

"After dinner then," She leaned over the refrigerator door as Shun looked for other stuff below. "because I have an **awesome** idea for the tree since all the ornaments are here."

Shun slammed the door, making Alice fall forward a little into Shun's arms. "Why don't you work your magic on the microwave or stove first so we can eat this dinner? And please get off the food. It's...**not** sanitary."

Alice laughed in apology. "Fine. I **will** 'work my magic' on that so we can eat. Ten minutes."

"I'll be counting," he replied, waving his phone at her.

**[~[~T~]~]**

Shun was still eating his chicken salad dinner while Alice washed her dishes and got the tree decorations and ingredients for making gingerbread house. "Shun, you done yet? I don't want to wash the dishes twice."

"First of all," He stabbed a few leaves and pieces of chicken. "I don't know what you did, but you made a chicken salad that's been sitting cold for maybe a day taste like it was just made. **And** you used the microwave on this. How is it physically possible?"

"I don't know. Maybe I added magic to it. I didn't expect my fettucine to taste to good either."

"For yours, you actually added grated mozzarella cheese to and recooked it with a pan. Mine is supposed to be cold, even when you added heat to it."

"Or maybe it's because I'm just **that** good at cooking." She placed her plate and utensils in the rack to dry and checked on the mixer. "Gingerbread dough is ready and needs to be refrigerated. Shall we decorate the tree now?"

Shun just happened to finish eating his dinner. "Wash the dishes first, sweetie."

"Oh, don't you dare go 'sweetie' on me. But do put on the ornaments **while** I wash **your** dishes."

"Sounds fine with me."

While Shun put ornaments up on the Christmas tree, Alice washed the other dishes and stored the dough ball away to be chilled for an hour. "Need help with that?" she asked.

"Done with the gingerbread house already?"

"No. I told you, the dough has to be refrigerated for a while." Alice stared at a large, circular ornament etched with flying reindeer and moved it somewhere else. "I think this would be better off over here. Distributes the colors, designs, and shapes of the ornaments, you know."

"So you're saying I'm bad at decorating trees?"

"No, I'm just saying that you need to look at the bigger picture."

Unsatisfied with that vague answer, Shun handed the next ornament, a golden star, to Alice. "Use your winter magic and make this tree better. After all, you personally said you had ideas for decorating it."

Alice gladly accepted the star and grabbed a coil of lights. "I will. And it's **Christmas** magic."

"Says the Sugar Plum Fairy impersonator."

She punched Shun's arm gently before climbing up the stepladder. After putting the star on top, Alice wrapped the lights around the tree from the top, but her sleeve caught on a branch, causing her to fall. "Oh no!"

"Alice!" Luckily, Alice fell into Shun's arms, and he kind of wasn't happy to catch her for a second time. "What have you done?"

"It was an accident, okay? But thanks." Looking up away from Shun's face, which was giving her that awkward stare again, she looked at the kitchen clock. "I guess I should be getting the dough."

"Eh, yeah. You do that while I decorate the rest of the tree."

"Like I can trust you."

"Honestly, you'd rather trust me with this tree than with your ball of dough."

Alice get off him and walked over to the refrigerator while laughing. Shun looked back at her and chuckled at the thought.

**[~[~T~]~]**

"All done."

After kneading, cutting, and backing the dough into house pieces and other shapes, Shun and Alice assembled the house on a cake board and added the cookies, candies, and chocolates around for decorations. Shun stared thoughtfully at the house and asked, "How is this house so perfect?"

"So perfect? We did these all the time in Wardington, and they were really good."

"Yeah. **Those **were 'really good,' but **this **is 'perfect.' I don't care if it goes stale or hard, we are **not** eating this until we go back. No objections."

"Fine."

He eyed her suspiciously again as she stared back at him blankly but angrily. "Please don't me you really have seasonal magical powers."

"Seasonal? Magical? Powers?" Alice repeated his last three words. "Maybe I just followed the recipe exactly as it said."

"Or maybe you do have magical powers."

"Shun, that stuff isn't real. You know it."

"Don't deny it! Alice, your first denial ever."

"Okay, now you're overdoing it." Alice pressed her finger on the edges of the gingerbread house recipe and flipped it through. "Or, maybe because there's less people here."

"Less people, less distractions. Why didn't you just say it's only just the two of us here?"

"Hmm. Now that you mention it, that was a very romantic two-person dinner we had, don't you think so?"

"Uh, not really. No champagne, but we can't drink alcohol."

"**But** we **can** drink non-alcoholic cider." Somehow during their conversation, Alice took out two wine glasses, not sure why Dr Gehabich still kep them, and poured sparkling apple cinder in them, handing one glass to Shun. "Or, it could be both of our magic at work."

"You're not saying..."

She looked through her glass, which looked like two golden eyes to Shun. "Yup. Magic of love, wouldn't you agree?"

"Nice way to put it, I guess, although I admit I was criticizing you a lot for being so perfect with everything. Cheers?"

"Cheers."

They both drank all the cider after hitting their glasses together. Shun poured each other seconds and added, "About what you said if we were to break up..."

Alice sighed and put her chin on her propped hand. "Now what?"

"You know I always love you, right? Break up will never, ever be on my agenda."

"And neither was it on my to-do list, either, but," She leaned closer and whispered, "There's someone else that loves me even more."

"What?!"

Alice pointed to the door, which opened and closed, revealed a gray-haired man in a white lab coat. "My grandfather! Shun, I think all this magic has blinded you from seeing reality, but it's okay. Reality's not that tough."

"Right..."

By then, they both finished their second glass, and Alice poured each other thirds, remains of the glass bottle of cider. "Not to worry. The magic is still in the air."

"I won't believe it until I see it."

"Applied to my grandfather? Sure, why not? Just hope he doesn't throw the house away thinking it's a health and cleanliness hazard."

"Oh no, he won't. I can guarantee that already."

Shun and Alice walked over and greeted Dr. Gehabich, and all three spent the rest of the night talking casually.


End file.
